Jedi vs Sith
This is a united players match where the jedi team battles the sith team. To set this mode up properly make sure the host types ~set dmgame validpawnclasses ctcharacters.clonetroopers. This will allow players to use all grenades needed for the game mode unlockables. Jedi The jedi will play on the repulbic team are able to use jedi ligthsabers. Basic Jedi Lightsaber: '''These are basic lightsabers that have no special tactical advantage or disadvantage. These are blaster rifles that jedi can only melee with. '''Tranditional Jedi Lightsaber: Bowcasters that jedi can only melee with. These sabers work great for counter attacks or when making dash attacks. They also are good for percise head attacks. Wild Jedi Lightsaber: '''These ligthsaber attacks are less acurate ,but there attacks more unpredictable. They are shot guns that the jedi are allowed to use only for melee. These lightsabers are most effective in close range however, they have a disadvantage in close range combat. Some variations of this lightsaber are used by sith. Sith The sith play on the trandoshan team. '''Basic Sith Lightsaber: '''These lightsabers are standard sith lightsabers. These lightsabers ghave no major tactical advantage or disadvantage. These are acp repeaters that sith can only melee with. '''Traditional Sith Lightsaber: '''These lightsabers are anti armor attachments (aa)s that sith can only melee with. Unlike bowcasters they excel in quick and rapid attacks. However, they are not as good for dash or counter attacks. '''Long Sith Lightsaber: '''Long sith lightsabers are sith lightsabers that specialize in range combat. These lightsabers are sniper rifles that sith can only melee with. They do however, have a disadvantage inclose range. Some variations of this lightsaber are used by jedi. Abilities Both sides have special abilities as well as their standard ones. '''Sprint: '''In order to sprint the jedi and sith can switch to pistol and run with it. Just remember to switch back ti your lightsaber once you get close. The other abilities are unlockable which can only be offered if a jedi or sith completes certain achievements. Unlockables '''Jedi Unlockables: Heavy Light Saber: If a jedi gets over 10 kills then the jedi becomes a jedi knight which unlocks the jedi's ability to play as a jedi brute and to wield the jedi heavy lightsaber (heavy acp repeater) that can only be used for melee combat. Mind Trick: If a jedi gets over 20 sith kills then the jedi will become a jedi master which gains the jedi mind trick ability (throwing stun grenades). When the jedi throws this the sith that is effected must attack his fellow sith until it wares off. This trick doesn't work on sith lords. 'Sith Unlockables: ' Force Lighting: If a sith kills over 10 jedi the sith will be promoted to a sith warrior and will gain the force lighting ability (the ability to throw one ec greande per fight). Electirified Lightsabers: If a sith gets over 20 jedi kills then the sith will earn the rank sith lord and will gain the ability to electrify there lightsaber attacks (by using councussion rifles). Category:United Player Activities